


Last Christmas

by AllieNJoyz



Category: One Piece
Genre: Break Up, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllieNJoyz/pseuds/AllieNJoyz
Summary: As I am currently indulging in premature Christmas feelings... I decided to do a little Christmas FF for my OTP.The Fic is inspired by the well-known Song "Last Christmas"... it isn't a songfic though.Of course, the main ship of this FF is Nami/Sanji... though there will be established side ships Kaya/Usopp & Robin/Zoro.Also, there will be some Puddig/Sanji .... but let me just state: this is in no way a Pudding/Sanji FF.The FF will contain multiple chapters... but I am planning to not let it be too long so...I hope you enjoy :)
Relationships: Kaya/Usopp (One Piece), Nami/Vinsmoke Sanji, Nico Robin/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first short chapter and just like a Set-Up.  
> More Chapters will follow!
> 
> Constructive feedback is always welcomed!
> 
> Please Enjoy!

“Wooow! Look at all that snow guys! It’s amazing!” Kaya commented, gazing at the white landscape in awe.  
“Yes... look at all that freezing cold snow. It’s great…” Nami snorted before slamming the door of the Pick-Up she just exited.   
“The only thing that is truly freezing cold around here is you...” Usopp complained while opening the trunk, to get out their luggage.   
“What did you just say?!” Nami darted her gaze at her best friend, stemming her hands on her hips.   
“I’m just saying... you’ve been complaining quite aggressively about every little thing on our way here.” Usopp answered, waving his arms in defense before him, trying to avoid pissing his best friend off any more than she obviously already was… for what reason whatsoever.  
Namis posture softened. “I know!... It’s just… Just forget it and hand me my suitcase already.” And with that she stomped through the snow, to rip her case from Usopps hands, who let out a small sigh.   
“Don’t worry Nami! Whatever it is that makes you so mad, I’m sure it’ll be all forgotten once we have had a snowball fight, or went skiing , or when we had our first dinner cooked by Sanji” Luffy said while grinning and already running off towards their residence.   
“I highly doubt that…” Nami muttered to herself while following him slowly.

“Don’t worry! She’ll be alright anytime soon!” Usopp smiled at Kaya who was following Nami with a worried look on her face.   
“Are you sure that it’s not just because you took me with you? Maybe she’s mad because she wanted it to be just the four of you”   
“Yes, I’m sure of that. It hadn’t been just Zoro, Luffy, Nami and me last year either and Nami was just fine with it, so don’t worry.”   
“Right… you’ve mentioned that Zoro brought his best friend along last year. That was Sanji correct?”   
“Yes, that’s right and remember, you’re not the only one who’s interrupting our holy tradition this year.” Usopp winked, before he gave Kaya a small kiss on the cheek.   
Kaya nodded. “I hope you’re right. Speaking of Zoro, when do you think will his group arrive?”   
Usopp sighed “If they’re letting Zoro drive, it will take some time... Let’s go inside as well.” He closed the trunk holding both his and Kayas suitcases in his hands.   
While they started walking Kaya smiled at Usopp “I’m so happy to be able to be a part of your Christmas tradition this year. It’s so cute, that you’re coming here every year to spend the holidays together.”  
Usopp nodded. “Yes it is.”

“Welcome you brats!” Dadan, the landlord of this Scharler, approached and Nami greeted her with a smile.  
“Granny!” Luffy nodded grinning.   
“Stop calling me that!” she shouted at Luffy, while twirling her fist on his head and even though Nami was not really in the mood, she had to smile at that sight.  
Dandan puffed, then turned her attention to Nami “I just finished preparing your beds. Where’s the rest of your little troupe?”   
“Usopp and his girlfriend, Kaya, are with us and Zoro and his group should arrive soon.”   
“You mean as long as long as Zoro isn’t driving?” Dadan laughed.  
“Yes, as long as that idiot isn’t driving… even a navigation system is enough to keep him on the right track.” Nami said while shaking her head.   
“Alright then… everything is set up for you and here are the keys. You know where everything is, you know the rules and how you can reach me if there are any urgencies. You’ve been coming here for long enough now I guess”   
Nami took the keys and nodded “Sure.”  
“Uh and before I forget to mention it: Just because you add another person so shortly, doesn’t mean that I won’t charge more. Next time decide earlier if you want to bring more people… although there are just five bedrooms so you shouldn’t be bringing more people each year.” Dadan said while walking toward the door that Usopp and Kaya were just opening.  
“Uh another person? We told you we’re seven this year weeks ago…” Nami asked with visibly confused.   
“Yeah you did…” She greeted Usopp and Kaya with a quick hand sign, then continued to answer. “but Zoro called like two days ago, to have me prepare everything for another person.”   
Nami furrowed her eyebrows, wondering who the person that Zoro added so shortly could be.   
“I’m gonna go now. You brats enjoy your stay.”  
They all waved a short goodbye. 

“What a nice lady.” Kaya noticed with the slightest bit of sarcasm in her voice.   
“Ahh that’s Dadan… Luffys grand-aunt or something like this. She’s… special, but she’s the owner of this wonderful Scharler, so always be nice to her.” Kaya giggled at the grimaces Usopp made, while explaining.   
Usopp, still the two suitcases in his hands, went to the stairs to go to the upper floor where the bedrooms were. “We’re going to take my usual room! First come first serve!”  
“Usopp?” Nami asked.   
“No Nami, no chance I’m gonna give you my bedroom… not even if you beg me.”   
“I don’t want your lousy room! I just wanted to ask whether you know who’s the eighth person Zoro had added?” She stood at the bottom of the staircase looking up in Usopps now confused face.   
“Yeah, it’s Sanjis girlfriend or something. Didn’t he tell you?”   
Nami froze for a moment, but then grabbed her senses. “No… he must’ve forgotten… that idiot.”  
“Probably.” Usopp shrugged his shoulders. “Now. On to our fantastic bedroom my beloved” he said to Kaya and with that Usopp and Kaya were out of her sight. 

Nami went to the couch where she had left her case, when she received the keys from Dadan, and took her phone out of her handbag. There was no way that Zoro forgot to tell her but told Usopp. And even if he did, there was another person who would have told her… at least if she had wanted to. Nami had a suspicion on who was responsible. 

“Forgot to tell me something? Perhaps?” she texted angrily.   
The answer didn’t take too long. “No, I didn’t”   
Nami pouted. Robin was her best friend and she loved her, but her dry manner could be challenging at times.   
“Is there something you didn’t want to tell me? And want to tell me now?”   
Namis frustration grew, as she waited for a reply.  
Her phone buzzed. “Indeed, now that you mention. We’ll bring another person along. It’s a girl and she is an acquaintance of Sanji. By the way… we will arrive in about ten minutes. See you soon”  
Nami huffed and shoot up, grabbing her case. “Luffy!”  
“Hmm?” Luffy asked pulling out his head out of the fridge.   
“I’m going to move into my room and then take a bath. It’s been too cold it the car. Just in case if anyone is asking.” with that she left the room, not waiting for Luffys answer.


	2. Chapter 2

Much to Namis delight the hot bath had helped her to calm her mood and relax for a bit. Even though she still wasn’t exactly happy, she felt prepared to face everything unpleasant that was surely coming her way.   
She was still drying her hair with a towel when she heard Usopp knocking on the door.   
“Eh Nami! Hurry up! I think you’ve been in there for long enough now. There are other people here that want to use the bathroom.”  
She sighed, wrapped the towel around her hair and opened to door.   
“Yes, yes… you know that there is another bathroom with a toilet downstairs right?”  
“It’s not about the toilet! … Just leave already, you’ve been in here for over an hour now.”   
Nami rolled her eyes demonstratively and left the bath to go downstairs.   
“There you go.”   
“Thank you! Ehhh Kaya, the bath is free now – you can come now.”  
Nami watched an only in a towel dressed Kaya scurrying past her into the bathroom.   
“Thank you Nami! And sorry!”  
Nami smiled at her “Don’t worry. You two… enjoy yourself.”  
“We sure will!” Usopp stated proudly and closed the door. Before the door fell into the doorframe he stopped “Ahh and Zoro and the other arrived some time ago. You should go down and say Hi to them.”   
Nami nodded and Usopp closed the door. Of course, she already knew that they had arrived a while ago. She had heard them.   
Nami took a deep breathe and whispered to herself “Better do it now, if it’s inevitable.”

When Nami entered the living room she found five people sitting around the couch table: Zoro, Robin, Luffy, Sanji and a brown-haired girl she didn’t know.  
“Hey guys! So, you did make it after all?”   
The attention of the of the group shifted toward Nami and suddenly her gaze met Sanjis. She felt like she was freezing in place, luckily though Sanjis look drifted away to the steaming hot drink, that he was currently holding in his hand.   
“Great…” Nami thought, before putting on a smile and waving hello, approaching the armchair Luffy was sitting on, to place herself on of the armrests.   
“Yes, we did. Why are you asking?” Zoro asked critically.   
“And despite turning the wrong way like a hundred times.” Sanji muttered into his drink, before taking a sip.  
Luffy started blasting into laughter.  
“What was that?! You should be thankful that I even brought you along again this year!” Zoro shouted while pointing in Sanjis direction.   
Nami let out a sharp laughter. “So, no surprise there. Robin why did you let him drive anyway?”  
Robin shrugged her shoulders and smiled at Zoro who was fuming “He wanted to and I think it is quite entertaining.”   
“Well, if you say so.” Nami rose an eyebrow and crossed her legs leaning a bit more into the armchair. “I mean at least you’ve arrived.”  
“Yes and they brought some delicious food along.” Luffy mentioned, while taking a bite from the sandwich that he was holding in his hands.   
“Well then I guess that makes more than up for their delay.” She padded Luffys head and noticed how a certain someone from across the couch table was staring at her.   
Trying to ignore it she tried to move the conversation to the next topic. “Did you guys already move into your rooms?”   
“Of course, if you hadn’t been in the bath for so long, you would’ve noticed.” Zoro snorted.   
Nami winked at Zoro sticking out her tongue, ready to come back at him, when someone clearing his throat quietly drew her attention. 

“Sorry I didn’t mean to interrupt. I just wanted to introduce myself properly.” It was the brown-haired girl, Sanjis girlfriend, who was speaking to Nami. The girl was now standing, holding out her hand to Nami. “My name is Charlotte Pudding and I’m very happy that Sanji brought me along, so I can spend the holidays here together with you all. I hope you don’t mind having me around.”  
Nami looked at her for a moment. She was really cute, not just appearance wise also her behavior. She was smiling brightly at Nami, the cheeks slightly blushing. Nami couldn’t help to feel bitter about it, but she had to keep that feeling down… it wasn’t the girls fault after all.  
Nami took Puddings hand and shook it. “Nice to meet you Pudding, my name is Nami and don’t worry we don’t mind having you around… you’re Sanjis girlfriend, so it would have been quite rude of him to leave you at home alone for the holidays.”  
Suddenly Pudding withdrew her hand, making Nami wonder if she had sounded shroff in any way. She heard a little choking behind Pudding and then noticed how Pudding cupped her now fleshing red face with her hands.   
“Fufufu…” Robins laughter, made Nami turn her head into her direction, furrowing her eyebrows and shaking her head slightly, trying to ask, if she had said something wrong. But before Robin could answer there was now a male person clearing his throat.   
Nami looked at Sanji, while he explained “Pudding-chan’s not my girlfriend… she’s…” But before Sanji finished his explanation Pudding stuttered still flushing “R-right I’m no his g-girlfriend… I’m not... I’m not his g..”  
Nami was still confused. “I’m sorry. Usopp told me… I didn’t mean to embarrass you or something.”   
Pudding shook her head, sitting herself back down on the couch, now with a noticeably larger distance to Sanji than before. “No it’s fine. Of course, you didn’t!”  
Nami smiled at her apologetically, trying to ignore the fact that Sanji looking at her.   
“Ok … so anyways… Nice to have you here. I’m gonna go make myself a tea. Does anybody else wants something?”   
“I’m gonna come with you… my cup is empty.” Sanji said with a bit of hesitation in his voice.   
Nami nodded, her lips pressed into a faked smile. “Alright.”   
With that she swung herself off the armchair and went to the door, that led to the kitchen.   
“Uhm Sanji… could you bring me a cup of tea as well?” Pudding asked with an even sweeter voice than before and Nami had to roll her eyes at this, luckily no one was able to see her face as she disappeared into the kitchen.

In the kitchen Nami went to the stove, that still had the kettle on it, took the kettle and filled it up with water, when Sanji entered the kitchen as well, closing the door behind him.   
The sound of the closing door made Nami almost jump and she cursed to herself for feeling so nervous.   
“What tea would you like to have?” Nami asked while putting the now filled kettle back onto the stove, before rushing to the cupboard with the tea bags, doing everything to avoid looking at Sanji.  
“Nami-san… I”   
Nami tried to ignore the serious tone in Sanjis voice.   
“Carmal perhaps?”   
“Nami-san please… just a second”   
She turned around holding a pack of chamomile tea in her hands, looking at Sanji, pretending like he hadn’t tried to start a conversation.  
“Nami-san…”  
She interrupted him with shaking the box in front of him, looking at him questioningly.   
He sighed “Yes, chamomile would be fine.”  
Nami nodded, before continuing searching the cupboard, this time for mugs.   
“I know you’re mad… please if you could just give me a second?” Sanji asked, this time with more emphasis.   
Nami started, putting the bags of tea into the cups, still pretending that she wasn’t hearing Sanjis request, even tough she couldn’t lie to herself, as she felt that all too familiar ache in her heart.   
“Nami-san…” this time his voice was almost bagging and when she felt the brush of his hand on her elbow, she took a deep breath and turned around to him.  
He was standing far too close for her taste, but that didn’t matter now. If she wanted to have the small chance that would allow her to enjoy this trip, she had to get this thing out of the way.   
“No!” Nami said, with far more emphasis than she had planned, and she noticed how Sanji took a step back.   
She took one more breath. “What I mean is… I’m not mad… it’s ok, there is nothing to talk about.”   
Trying to convince him she looked him in the eyes. A mistake. Sanji was looking at her in a way that was filling her up with urge to run out of the kitchen. The look in his eyes was a mixture of worry and disbelieve.  
The high tone of the whistling kettle gave the perfect opportunity for Nami to withdrew herself from Sanjis gaze.  
“Do you want to give me your mug, so I can refill it?”   
“Uhm… yes.” Sanji said, but before handing her over the cup that he was holding in his hands, he went to the sink poured out at least half a cup of tea.   
Nami couldn’t help but to comment. “So, your cup was empty hm?”  
“It was cold.” Sanji tried to explain, handing her over the now empty cup.   
The temperature of the mug though, revealed that this wasn’t the truth either, but Nami decided to leave it at that.   
She filled the cup with water, put the tea bag in it and handed it back to Sanji.   
“Here you go.”  
“Thank you, Nami-san.”  
Nami continued to do the same with her mug when she heard his voice again.   
“I’m really…” he abruptly stopped when Robin entered the kitchen.  
“Sorry, am I interrupting something?” Robin asked, looking at Sanji.  
“No, of course not Robin-chan.”   
“Ok then, I wanted to get some black tea for myself.”  
Nami nodded and turned around to get the tea out of the cupboard, thanking Robin silently for her saving.   
“Ok… I will leave you ladies alone now.” Sanji said, making his way out of the kitchen.   
“Sanji don’t forget the tea for Pudding – remember?” Robin said.  
“Ohh … right.” Sanji said, while looking at his hands, that were only holding one cup.   
“Take mine, I’ll make a new one.” Nami offered.  
“Thanks again.” He nodded and smiled at her, but Nami could tell he was feeling uncomfortable and he wasn’t alone with that feeling.  
Without another word Sanji left the kitchen, leaving Nami and Robin behind. 

“Perfect timing… thank god you came.” Nami said, again pouring some water in her new mug.  
“I figured that you might need my help.” Robin said chuckling.  
Nami sighed “That isn’t funny at all.”  
“Sorry.” Robin said still smiling and taking the mug that Nami was holding out to her.   
“What did he do?” Robin asked, now more seriously.   
Nami sank down to the countertop, resting her head on one of her hand, her gaze lost in the cup of tea in front of her.   
“Nothing really… he tried to talk to me, but I blocked him off.”   
“Maybe it could help if you talk things through?” Robin suggested carefully.   
“No, I don’t think so. I think it’s best to just forget about it. Act like nothing ever happened.”   
Robin didn’t answer and instead just looked at her best friend.   
It stayed quite and after a few seconds still with no response from Robin, Nami looked up to find Robin starring at her with a similar look Sanji had given her before. The only difference was a slight smile on her lips.   
“Don’t look at me like that!” Nami complained. “It is best to act if nothing happened, I mean he even has a new girl with him, even if she isn’t Sanjis girlfriend… yet” she continued.   
Now Robin was chuckling again.   
Nami narrowed her eyes, straightening herself up “Speak of the devil. Why didn’t you warn me? It would have been really helpful you know?! I could have caught a cold or something or something worse that could have excused my absence.”  
Robin simply shrugged her shoulders. “Well for once: I knew you would have ditched and also you told me that you wanted to act like nothing happened before… so I figured out it shouldn’t matter then.”  
Nami was still staring at her friend with narrowed eyes. She could be so sadistic, but ultimately, she was right. If nothing ever happened, Sanji bringing a girl along, girlfriend or not, shouldn’t matter.  
“You’re right. It doesn’t… now shall we go back?” Nami looked at Robin, determined to stay true to her own words.


	3. Chapter 3

Nami, along with Robin, stepped back into the living room where they found the boys standing dressed in their winter parkers.   
“Where are you going?” Robin asked.  
“Out. Getting some wood for the fireplace.” Zoro said, closing the zipper of his jacket.  
“And a tree!” Luffy shouted, jumping up and down excitingly.   
“Well you should go and get Usopp then… otherwise he will be complaining about you guys not taking him with you for the next week.” Nami said, placing herself once again on the armchair.   
“You’re probably right with that.” Zoro muttered. “Hey Luffy, go and get Usopp.”   
Luffy nodded and went out of the living room, up the stairs with a loud “USOPP!!!”  
Nami shook her head, blowing over her mug to help the tea cool down faster.   
“Is it ok for you Pudding-chan if I leave you with Robin-chan, Nami-san and of course Kaya-chan?” Sanji asked worriedly.   
Pudding responded with a nod. “Of course, don’t worry about me. I’m sure I’ll be fine” then turned her look towards Nami and Robin.   
Nami smiled at her and then forced herself to smile at Sanji “She will be fine don’t you worry!”  
“Thank you, Nami-san” Sanji said, returning her smile.  
“Hey guys!” Luffys head appeared behind the door “Usopp’s ready, let’s go!”   
“That was fast, alright then… Let’s go!” Zoro said before placing a kiss on Robins cheeks and leaving the room.   
“Good-bye ladies!” Sanji said with a small bow and then went after Zoro. 

With that the girls were left alone in the living room and Nami couldn’t help but feeling a bit of a relief.   
“Hey…” Kaya entered the room and sat herself beside Pudding on the couch.   
The other girls greeted her as well.   
“So the boys are out getting a tree Luffy said?” Kaya asked looking at Nami, who nodded.   
“Yes and some wood for the fireplace.”   
“Won’t that be too wet?” Robin asked.   
Nami shook her head “No Dadan, the owner of this place, has a cabin in the woods with dry and cut wood.”   
“Ahh I understand.” Robin said before sipping some tea out of her cup.   
“Are we going to decorate the tree?” Pudding asked with excitement in her voice.   
“Uhh yeah are we?” Kaya asked with an equally exited.   
Nami giggled. “Sorry I forgot that you’ve all never been here before. Yes, there is some Christmas decoration on the attic. We bought it the second year we came here and normally we all decorate the tree together on the first evening”   
“Ohhh that’s so cool!” Kaya said, “Can we help this year?”  
“Of course! I’m happy to finally have some females around… the boys taste with decoration is questionable… at best. Apart from Usopp maybe.”  
The girls nodded understandingly.   
“So how long have you’ve been coming here?” Pudding asked curiously.   
Nami had to think about it for a minute “I think this year is our 7th time. We’ve came here first time when I was 16.”   
“Usopp told me all about it. I think it’s wonderful that you have this tradition, and I am so happy that I can finally join you.” Kaya said while smiling brightly.   
Nami grinned “Of course! We’ve told Usopp to bring you along even before you two were officially a thing, but I guess he was just too shy.”  
“Probably…” Kaya laughed.   
“So Usopp and you had known each other for longer?” Pudding asked Kaya.  
“Yes. We were actually childhood friends. I’ve known him since I was four or something, but we only became a couple last valentine’s day… so this time I am finally worth to be taken along with him … his words, not mine.” Kaya explained smiling brightly.  
“How cute!” Pudding squeaked, cupping her head with her hands again. “What about you and Zoro Robin-san?” she asked carefully, but still curiously.   
“Zoro and I have been dating since last year… sadly I was on expedition last Christmas so I couldn’t join.”   
Pudding nodded and turned her gaze toward Nami.   
Nami smiled at her once again, before taking a sip off her tea, not being prepared for the question Pudding was about to ask her.   
“And you and Luffy?”   
Nami inhaled way too much tea and started coughing, spitting it out in the air to prevent herself from dying.

She was cursing herself for not putting some alcohol into her drink. To make sure she had understood Pudding correctly she asked the girl who was staring at her in big confusion to repeat her question.   
“Sorry, I was just wondering how long you and Luffy have been a couple.” Pudding was looking at her very apologetically, her head slightly ducked between her shoulders.   
Nami heard Robin giggling and noticed how Kaya was looking at her just as surprised as she herself felt about the question.   
“We’re not a couple. What the hell made you think that… did anyone told you so?” Nami tried to not sound shroff, she was just very very surprised about the question.  
“No, no! I just thought… since you’re all couples and you acted so close before and you are so pretty… I just thought! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to insult you or anything.”  
Nami felt bad for the girl, who was now even bowing down to her.  
“It’s alright. The question just caught me off guard. I love Luffy… I really do, but like a brother, so I never thought about him that way…” Nami tried to explain. “Besides I’m not even sure if Luffy ever thought about anybody in a romantic way… so it’s just too absurd. So don’t worry you didn’t ask anything wrong! I mean I misinterpreted Sanjis and your relationship earlier as well… everything is fine.”  
Nami looked at the girl who was still bowing before her, hoping that she successfully calmed her down.   
“Ah I’m so relieved that I didn’t offend you or anything.” Pudding said raising her head again. 

“So did I hear correctly that you and Sanji aren’t boyfriend and girlfriend?” Kaya asked with a bit of surprise in her voice.   
Pudding shook her head heavily while her skin turned into a light shade of pink.   
“What are you then? If I might ask…” Kaya added carefully, not being able to conceal her curiosity though and even if Nami wouldn’t want to admit it, she was curious as well.   
Nami took a sip off her tea, trying to peep at Robins expression, who surely already knew the answer, to figure what was going to come. Sadly, Robins poker face was as flawless as always.   
“Of you course you may!” Pudding shouted, her face now bright red. “I only met him a few weeks ago… I started an internship at his restaurant. He was so gentle and nice… so when I told him that I wouldn’t be able to join my family on Christmas this year he offered me to take me with him.”   
Puddings eyes were pointed toward her feet, still Nami could see the sparkle in them and it hurt her. She tried to keep smiling at the girl non the less. She knew exactly how Pudding felt, because last year around this time she herself must have had the same sparkle in her eyes. Before she could think, her lips spoke.  
“You’re in love with Sanji right?”   
Nami wanted to curse at herself for asking that stupid question, but now that it was out, she could only brace herself for the answer that was about to come. 

Searching for some help she looked at her best friends face again and noticed how her eyebrows were slightly furrowed. Before she could think about it though, Pudding answered her unintentionally asked question.   
“Yes! Please don’t tell him!”  
Nami sighed to herself, as if anyone would need to tell Sanji. Still, she shook her head. “Of course not.”  
“Our lips are sealed” Kaya added with a wink “but this is so cute!”   
“You think?” Pudding asked  
“Absolutely!” Kaya nodded enthusiastically.  
Nami watched them with a thin smile on her lips, she wanted to escape this uncomfortable situation as soon as possible.   
“How about I’ll go and get the decoration from the attic? So we can start decorating right away, when the boys return.” She said while standing up.   
“Should we help you?” Kaya asked.  
“I’ll be fine, but if you want to you can help me.” Nami said, hoping that they would take the offer to stay in the living room, but of course they didn’t.   
“Ok so then let’s go, so we’ll have everything ready when the boys return.” 

“So did you manage to talk to her?” Zoro asked his best friend while stomping through the snow following Usopp and Luffy who were a few feet ahead of them, searching for a tree they could cut down and take home.   
Sanji exhaled the smoke from his cigarette and shook his head “No, she blocked my every try. I tried to tell her how sorry I am, but she cut me off saying that she isn’t mad.”  
“Do you believe her?”  
“No…”  
Zoro snorted “I would have been surprised if. According to Robin she’s still very pissed…” he side eyed his friend “…and hurt.”  
He noticed how Sanjis head and shoulders sunk. “I know…”   
Normally Zoro would keep pushing Sanji, but he knew how bad Sanji was feeling about the situation he had maneuvered himself into about a year ago, so he decided not to.  
“So what are you going to do about it?”   
Sanji dragged on his cigarette and took a moment to think about something clever, but just like the last months he wasn’t able to come up with something that would at least be sufficient.  
He sighed and looked his friend in the eyes “To be honest… I don’t know. I’m desperate. I don’t know how I will be able to make up for what I did, but I do. I need to… I just need her to forgive me.”  
Zoro furrowed his brows at the sight of the frantic look on Sanjis face. He somehow felt bad for Sanji, if it wasn’t for the fact that all of this was his fault, he would even feel compassionate.   
“You know that the girl you brought along won’t be any help.”   
Sanji huffed “Don’t you think I’m not aware of that?”  
“I know you’re aware of that… still you brought her along.”  
“And you know I didn’t have a choice!” Sanji almost shouted, making Usopp turn his head in their direction.  
Zoro looked at him, his brows now even more furrowed than before. He knew about why Sanji felt like he had to bring the girl along, however he didn’t agree that there had been no way to avoid it.  
“There is always a choice.” His voice was very serious.  
Nami was one of his closest friends after all and even if she was annoying from time to time, he didn’t want her to be hurt the way, he was sure she was being now by all of this.   
Sanji opened his mouth, trying to argue what Zoro had just stated, but there was nothing to say against it. Zoro was right, Sanji knew he was. They had discussed this before.

When Sanji hadn’t answered him for a few minutes, Zoro rose his voice again.  
“Not all is lost. I’m sure there is still hope left for you idiot to turn things right, but if you try be sure on what you want… this time.”  
Sanji looked at him with a weak smile on his lips. He was thankful for these words of comfort, especially since he knew that such words were a rare thing to come from his best friend – still he didn’t know if there really was any hope left. Maybe he had just fucked up things too bad.  
His stomaching began to ache and he was clenching his hands into fists. The thought that there was no way to gain Namis forgiveness was unbearable, but it was not his right to force her.   
Maybe it was too late, maybe it wasn’t, but Zoro was right: if there was still a chance left, he had to be sure on what he wanted to be able to take it and he was dead sure about what he wanted.   
Sanji was interrupted in his thought by a shouting Luffy.   
“Eyyy guys!!! I’ve found a tree!!!”


End file.
